


Valentine's Day, 2012

by Persiflage



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Character of Color, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Romance, Sexual Content, Word Count: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Alesha take their relationship to the next stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day, 2012

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this was initially sparked by the ending of Emilia di Girolamo's 'Shaken' – and then the plot bunnies ran away with it! (Please note I started writing it some time before I knew the ending of Season 4!)  
> Disclaimer: ITV owns Law & Order: UK – I’ve just got tons of plot bunnies!

**Valentine's Day**

James and Alesha lie in bed together in their Parisian hotel room, both rather breathless and sweaty after their recent exertions.

"James."

"Mm-hmm?" He rolls his head slightly to look at his lover as she sprawls in sated contentment beside him.

"What would you say if I told you I'm pregnant?"

"Are you? That's fantastic news!" He rolls onto his side and leans over to give her a heartfelt kiss.

"You're not going to ask how it happened?" Alesha enquires.

He starts to laugh. "Alesha, if I didn't know that by now, it'd be a pretty poor look out."

She swats at his arm, her expression half exasperated, half amused. "Silly man, that's not what I meant." Her expression sobers, so he controls his amusement.

"Well, we've been having unprotected sex," he says. "You told me you were on the pill." There's no hint of accusation in his tone: he trusts her and doesn't believe she would lie to him.

"I am," she answers. "But remember when I had that stomach bug a couple of weeks ago?" He nods; he'd never seen Alesha so unwell before. "I had trouble even keeping water down for about thirty-six hours, so it's possible that I didn't keep my pill down either."

"Oh yes, I see. So, are you pregnant?"

"I'm not sure," she says. "My period's a couple of days late."

He nods, then pulls her into his arms and kisses her hair. "If you are pregnant, I'd be delighted, but if you're not, then you're not."

"Would it bother you, us having a baby even though we're not married?"

He shifts his head, trying to see her face, and she lifts her head from his shoulder to look at him. Her expression is carefully neutral, as if she's afraid to give away her feelings on the matter.

"Alesha Phillips, is this you offering to make an honest man of me?" he asks, unable to keep a grin from his face.

"Do you want to marry me?" she counters.

"I'd love to," he says instantly. "But I didn't think you wanted to marry me?" They've been together for three years now, and finally started living together just six months ago, after sharing each other's flats alternately before that.

"I think I'd like to marry you," she says slowly. "But if I'm not pregnant – "

"Alesha," he says, interrupting her. "Whether or not you're pregnant doesn't matter. If you'll have me, I'd be very happy to marry you. But we don't have to get married to have a baby together, and you don't have to be pregnant for us to get married."

"I'll think about it," she says.

"Okay." He kisses her again. "Whatever you decide, is okay with me. And if you are pregnant, you'll have to tether me down like a balloon, because otherwise I'll be walking on air."

She laughs at that, all concern disappearing from her eyes, then she kisses him.

* * * * * *

They spend the day sight-seeing in Paris, visiting the Louvre and window shopping, then having lunch in a side street cafe, before going to the Eiffel Tower. James is almost giddy with pleasure: the city is a familiar one to him, but he's seeing it with fresh eyes with Alesha at his side since this is her first visit.

At the top of the Eiffel Tower James wraps his arms around Alesha as she stands in front of him, leaning back against his body as they look out over the city. It's a very cold day, but the sky is blue with only thin wisps of white cloud, the sun is blazing overhead, and they're both wrapped up warmly so they stand there for longer than most people would probably consider sensible. Finally Alesha turns around in his arms, stretches up on tiptoe and kisses him, before saying just two words:

"Ask me."

He doesn't need to ask her to explain. He just grins like a small child given the best Christmas treat ever, then ducks his head and says softly in her ear, "Alesha Phillips, will you marry me?" He lifts his head quickly, wanting to see her face.

"Yes, James, I will." She grins up at him.

"WOOHOO!" he yells to the sky, his head thrown back.

Alesha starts laughing, and the handful of people who've just arrived at the top of the Tower look startled, then amazed when he grabs hold of her and starts dancing her around.

"James!" she protests, laughing, but also clearly embarrassed.

"She said yes," he tells the newcomers, repeating it in French, which just embarrasses Alesha even more.

"James," she says. "Stop it."

"Sorry, love." He looks as contrite as a man with an ear-to-ear grin can, then wraps his arms around her to indulge in a lengthy kiss.

"Oh you!" she says when he finally lets her go. "Let's get out of here before you embarrass me any further."

He chuckles because he can see she's amused for all she's protesting. Once down at street level he holds her hand tightly in his as he leads her towards the shops.

"Where are we going?" she asks, sounding puzzled.

"To buy you a ring, of course," he says.

"Oh!"

He chuckles. "You seem surprised."

"I suppose I didn't think about that aspect of getting engaged," she answers, looking bashful for a moment.

"Oh Alesha." He pulls her into an embrace, kissing her tenderly for a few moments. "I want you to have a ring as beautiful as you are."

It's her turn to laugh now. "James, I do believe you're an incurable romantic at heart."

He snorts with amusement. "Why else did I bring you to Paris for Valentine's Day?"

"True." She grins up at him, and he sees amusement, affection, and excitement in her eyes, and he cannot resist kissing her again.

"Ring," he says firmly, releasing her from his embrace, but still holding her hand in his.

"Very well, Mr Steel."

They look in three shops before James finds the ring he wants to give her: it's a striking one with a large faceted diamond in the centre, and two smaller sapphires on either side of the diamond, all of the jewels set in a white gold band.

"Do you like it?" he asks anxiously.

"It's gorgeous," she breathes, staring at it as the jeweller takes it from the display case and shows it to them. She tries it on, and they're both surprised to find it's a good fit and will need very little adjustment.

The jeweller asks if they want him to do the work, and James explains they have to be back in England the following day and asks him if he can recommend a jeweller in London. Monsieur Giron is delighted to be asked, and mentions two names of English colleagues whose work he respects and who will not overcharge them, especially if the Monsieur mentions his name. James thanks him profusely, taking the business card on the back of which Giron has written the two names and slipping it into his wallet before paying for Alesha's ring.

Back in their hotel room, Alesha can hardly take her eyes from the ring until James begins unbuttoning her blouse, thereby distracting her. He undresses her slowly, before stripping off his own clothes, then makes love to her with a tender passion that's almost worshipful.

"I'm sure you must have been a goddess in a previous life," he tells her afterwards when she's lying spent and sated on top of him, her head tucked under his chin.

"Silly man," she murmurs.

"Don't see why," he objects without heat.

She lifts her head and kisses him, silencing him very effectively, and he lets her: he's not in the mood to deny her anything now.

* * * * * *

Back in London, Alesha insists on ringing her mum to tell her the news, and James is unsurprised that Mrs Phillips immediately wants to start organising the wedding.

"Invite her over for dinner tonight to discuss it," he suggests. "We have to be in court by one."

She nods, and issues the invitation, then switches off her phone, and they quickly change into their black suits, white shirts and white ties, before grabbing their work bags and heading out of the door.

"I wonder what George will say," Alesha says as James hails a cab and asks the driver to take them to the Old Bailey.

"I wonder what Matt will say," he answers. He's been wondering that on and off ever since Alesha said yes because he knows Matt's still sweet on her, even though she's been with him for three years. Ronnie and Natalie, he's sure, will be delighted, although Natalie will probably tell him it's about time.

"Do you think George would agree to give me away?" she asks.

"Haven't you got an uncle to do it?" Although he and Alesha's mum get on well together, he's never met any of her extended family, so he's no idea what male relatives she might have, besides her absent father.

"No, not any more."

He puts his arm around her and presses a kiss to her temple. "I think George might well agree," he says. "He's very fond of you."

When they step out of the taxi near the Old Bailey, George is waiting outside the building, and they exchange a concerned look as they approach him.

"Everything all right George?" James asks when they reach him.

"Fine, fine," he says, a trifle impatiently. "I just wanted to be sure you two lovebirds got here on time."

"Well here we are," James says, "and with half an hour to spare. Are you coming in?"

The older man raises his eyebrows at that, but nods and leads the way inside.

"What's wrong?" George asks, looking from Alesha's face to James'.

"Nothing," James says, smiling. "We thought you might like to know that Alesha and I are engaged."

"What?" he says, sounding stunned. He looks at Alesha. "You're never marrying him?"

She laughs. "Yes, I am."

"Oh well, I suppose you know what you're doing."

"Cheers for the vote of confidence, George" James says, pretending to be peeved, but he can see the amusement in George's expression, and he's sure that the older man is merely teasing.

"I'm very happy for you both," he says, and his tone's sincere. To the surprise of the happy couple, he holds out his arms to Alesha and she grins, then embraces him quickly.

"Thanks George. I wondered if you would be willing to give me away," she says.

"Really?" He sounds surprised, but James has known him long enough to see he's flattered by the request.

"Yes, please."

"I'd be delighted," he says. He pats her shoulder, then turns to James and holds out a hand. James shakes hands, laughs, then quickly hugs George, eliciting a startled exclamation from the older man.

"I'll see you back at the office, after you're done here," he tells them both, then turns and goes out.

"I think you made his day, asking him to give you away," James observes.

"I think you're right," she answers, smiling up at him.

He ducks his head for a quick kiss, smirking when he straightens up. "Shall we?" He nods towards the door and she smiles again.

"Let's."

* * * * * *

When they reach the office, they're surprised to find their corridor is in darkness. "Did someone forget to put 50p in the meter?" asks Alesha, puzzled.

"I don't know," James answers, equally baffled.

Then the lights come on and people are shouting "Surprise!", and there's balloons and a 'Congratulations' banner, and George is standing at the other end of the corridor with a smirk on his face.

"Don't just stand there then!" he exclaims, beckoning them forward.

They look at each other and grin, then walk up the corridor to join the rest of the CPS team. George hands them each a glass of champagne, and someone turns on some music, and then people are crowding around, wanting to see the ring and offering their congratulations.

They stay for an hour, drinking champagne and talking before they have to leave to have dinner with Alesha's mum. James watches Alesha from the corner of his eye, and smiles when he sees how happy she is; he thinks back to that awful summer when they were waiting for Merrick's trial and how he'd feared that he'd lose her, and he knows that they're both stronger, individually and as a couple, for having survived that year together.

"Come on Mr Phillips, it's time we were heading home, or there'll be nothing but take away for dinner, and I expect we'll earn a lecture from my mum if that's the case." Alesha's grinning up at him, and he smiles back.

"Mr Phillips?" he queries, fastening up the buttons on her blue wool coat, then wrapping her scarf around her neck.

"Well I'm not changing my name to Mrs Steel," she says emphatically, beginning to button up his coat for him.

"So you think I should change mine to Mr Phillips?" He wraps his own scarf around his neck since Alesha isn't tall enough to reach.

"And why not?"

"No reason why not," he says agreeably.

George joins them. "Are you two lovebirds off already?"

"Yeah, Alesha's mum's coming for dinner – and we don't want to give her take away," James explains.

"I think my husband-to-be is scared of his mother-in-law already," Alesha teases.

He sticks his tongue out at her, and she giggles, and George shakes his head. "Yes, I think you'd better go."

They grin at him and he shakes his head again. "Go on, I'll see you tomorrow. Sober, I hope."

"We'll be here," James assures him. He pulls Alesha's arm through his and they make their way down the corridor and into the lift.

"Think we'd better grab a cab," Alesha says as they reach street level.

"Yeah." James lifts an arm and a black cab pulls up alongside a moment later.

* * * * * *

They get home in good time, and quickly change out of their court clothes and into something more comfortable.

"By the way," Alesha says, pulling off her white shirt. "You're marrying me under false pretences."

"I am?" James frowns at her, puzzled.

"I'm not pregnant."

"Silly," he says softly, pulling her into an embrace; he ignores their half-dressed state, though if they weren't expecting a dinner guest, he'd take her to bed there and then, but unfortunately it'll have to wait.

They prepare dinner together, chatting about work and half listening to the radio at the same time. They make Mrs Phillips' favourite avocado with smoked fish dish, then Alesha gets out a bottle of wine.

"Should be champagne," James says.

"Never mind." She sets it down on the table, then gets out the table linen. "Better not eat on our knees in front of the TV," she says.

"No. I don't want your mum to think I've given you bad habits."

She starts laughing at that and he grins at her, then the doorbell rings. "Oh blimey!" She looks slightly panicked, so he takes the table linen from her and pushes her towards the kitchen door.

"Go and let her in, and settle her in the sitting room," he suggest, "and I'll lay the table."

"Thanks love." She hurries out and he swiftly unfolds and spreads out the table cloth, then sorts out the place settings, and folds some napkins into the rings.

That done, he unties his apron (with Kiss the Cook on it – a present from Alesha), and hurries into the sitting room to greet Mrs Phillips.

* * * * * *

Mrs Phillips leaves at ten thirty, and they decide to shower and go to bed, both of them feeling a little worn out by the excitement of the last thirty six hours.

James flops onto the bed and stretches out, watching Alesha brush her hair at the dressing table. "So, summer wedding at the Middle Temple," he says. He's still inclined to grin like a loon at the prospect of marrying Alesha.

"Or we could just elope," she says, turning to look at him as she finishes brushing her hair.

"Your mum would kill me," he says.

She laughs, and sets aside the brush, then sits on the end of the bed, looking at him.

"What?" he asks, suddenly self-conscious, her gaze is so intent.

"I'm so happy you're marrying me and that I'm marrying you," she says. She crawls up the length of his body and lies on top of him.

"I'm quite happy about it myself," he tells her, before beginning to kiss her.

* * * * * *

The next day they have to go over to the MIU Central Headquarters about a case that Matt and Ronnie are pursuing.

"I hope Matt's not going to be too upset," Alesha says as she puts on her coat.

"Well, he must be used to the idea of us being together by now," James says. "Although I note that hasn't stopped him flirting with you."

"Do you mind?"

He shrugs. "It's not illegal to flirt with a beautiful woman. Besides, you chose me."

"And Bea still flirts with you," she observes with a mischievous smile.

He rolls his eyes. "Don't remind me."

"I think we must face facts, James," she says in a long-suffering tone. "To certain people we are completely irresistible."

He laughs and takes her arm. "Come along Ms Phillips."

* * * * * *

"Before we discuss this case," Alesha says, after they've all gathered in Natalie's office, "James and I have got an announcement to make."

Matt looks puzzled, but James can see that both Natalie and Ronnie have already guessed what she's going to say.

"We're getting married."

"That's great news, congratulations." Ronnie's the first to speak, and he shakes hands with James, who's nearest, then gets to his feet and goes across to hug Alesha, kissing her on the cheek as well.

"It's about time," says Natalie, just as James had predicted she would. "Congratulations to you both." She comes around her desk to hug Alesha, kissing her other cheek, then turns to James and he grins at her, feeling slightly sheepish. "Come here," she says, and hugs him too.

"Congratulations Alesha." Matt hesitates, as if he's not sure a hug will be acceptable, but she puts her arms around him and kisses his cheek.

"Thanks," she says, grinning, then turning to show Natalie the ring.

"Well done mate," Matt says, offering James a hand.

"Thanks." He shakes hands. "You're all invited to the wedding of course," he tells them. "It's on June 2nd at the Middle Temple."

"Oh, a civil ceremony," says Ronnie.

"Yeah, as neither Alesha or I are particularly religious we thought we would, and the Middle Temple seems like an appropriate location in the circumstances."

They settle back into their chairs and begin discussing the case that's brought them together. James thinks Matt seems subdued, and he can understand why, but he hopes that the impending wedding won't ruin the good working relationship that the five of them have built up over the years.

After the meeting Matt goes out first, and Alesha follows him out into the corridor, so James turns to Ronnie. "I was wondering if you'd be my best man," he says. "I would've asked George, but Alesha's already asked him to give her away since she doesn't have any contact with her dad."

"Mate, I'd love to," Ronnie says. "After all, if you don't turn up, I get to marry Alesha in your place."

They all laugh at that, and Natalie tells him that if he and Alesha need any help with the wedding preparations, she'd be happy to assist.

"Thanks." He smiles at them both, then goes out into the corridor and finds Alesha there alone. He lifts an eyebrow at her, and she smiles.

"Did you ask Ronnie?" she asks.

"I did, and he was delighted, especially since it means he gets to marry you if I don't turn up."

She starts laughing. "Trust Ronnie," she says. They both know he's always been very fond of Alesha, almost as if she was another of his daughters.

"How's Matt?" he asks as they step out into the street.

"A bit disappointed, but he'll get over it. It's not like this is sudden. We've been a couple for years now, and besides, if he was really serious about me, he'd have asked me out before you and I got together, instead of just flirting madly."

He nods. "Shall we go and see a jeweller before we head back?"

"Good idea."

* * * * * *

 **May 26**

The three and a half months until the wedding seem to simultaneously drag endlessly and fly by: work keeps them as busy as always, and when they're not working, they seem to be involved in constant discussions and preparations for the wedding.

A week before the big day, James lies awake in bed; Alesha is still asleep in his arms, and he is wondering whether they should just run away together instead – Gretna Green's not so far away after all. But with all the preparations that have been made, and all the money that's been spent, it would be unfair to elope.

They had planned to stay in the UK for their honeymoon – their finances won't stand an overseas trip on top of the cost of the wedding, but the previous day, just before he left for the weekend, George had taken James aside and told him that they'd be having a week in Paris instead.

"How come?" James had asked, puzzled.

"Natalie Chandler, Mrs Phillips and I have arranged it," George had answered. "You two have been living together long enough not to need toasters and what not, so we decided to club together and pay for the trip as our joint present to you. Don't tell Alesha, though, we want it to be a surprise. I'm only telling you now so that you'll know what you need to pack."

"Thank you, George. That's very generous of you."

"Well you've earned it."

As he thinks about it now, he imagines Alesha's expression when she finds out they're going back to Paris, and he feels fairly sure she'll be ecstatic at the news.

* * * * * *

 **June 2**

"Daddy, I can't find my tie," says Ethan, coming into the bedroom where James is dressing on the morning of the big day.

"Have you checked your case?" he asks, wrestling with a cufflink.

"No."

"Well why don't you go and look in there, and if you can't find it, you'll have to borrow one of mine."

Ethan goes back out as Ronnie comes in, looking very dapper for once, dressed in his tux.

"All right then James?" he asks, walking over to his friend and taking the cufflink from him.

"I've got elephants doing a fandango in my gut, never mind butterflies," James says, pulling a face.

Ronnie chuckles. "You'll be okay, mate." He slaps James on the shoulder, ignoring the other man's wince, and picks up the other cufflink as Ethan comes hurrying in.

"I found my tie," he says, displaying it proudly.

"Good." James sits down on the end of his bed, and beckons his son closer, lifting up his shirt collar and settling the tie around his neck. "Are you nervous?"

Ethan shakes his head, then nods. "A bit."

"You'll be fine, son," says Ronnie, smiling at him.

"Ronnie's right," James says, as he settles Ethan's collar flat over the bright blue bow tie. "You'll be fine."

The boy nods, then stands patiently waiting while James and Ronnie finish getting ready.

"How do I look?" James asks Ethan when he's finished.

"Very smart, dad."

Ronnie's got a digital camera in his hand. "Let's have a snap for the album, then."

Father and son stand side by side and Ethan slips his hand into his father's. James doesn't draw attention to it, as he understands that his son probably feels a little embarrassed by the gesture since he's almost twelve now and probably considers himself too grown up to need to hold hands with someone.

"Come on then, boys," Ronnie says energetically after taking two photos. "Let's get this road on the show."

Ethan giggles at Ronnie's deliberate misphrasing, and James flashes him a grateful look as they head for the front door and the waiting car.

* * * * * *

They arrive at the Middle Temple in good time, and find everything is well in hand: Natalie Chandler, looking quite resplendent, James notices, is doing a very good job of making sure that everything's under control. He sees Matt on the far side of the room, directing people to their seats as one of the ushers.

"When does A'mmeh get here?" asks Ethan, looking up at his father.

"She'll be here soon," James answers with a smile, remembering the conversation Alesha had had with Ethan a few months ago, when he'd come to spend half term with them for the first time since they'd announced their engagement.

 _Three months ago_

"Hello Ethan." Alesha bent over a little to make eye contact as she greeted him.

"Hello."

"Shall we go and have a milk shake before we head home? I don't know about you, but trains always make me thirsty."

"'kay." He gave her a tentative smile and she grinned back, offering him a hand. He glanced sideways at James, who smiled and nodded, then he took Alesha's hand.

They settled themselves in a café and Alesha persuaded James to get them all something to drink and a sticky bun each.

"Are you looking forward to half-term?" she asked Ethan as James unloaded the tray onto the table.

"Yes."

"Where would you like to go?"

"Can we go to the science museum, and the natural history one, and the London Eye?" he asked, all in a rush.

"I should think so," Alesha said, smiling at him. "Have you visited the museums before?"

"Once when I was younger, when Daddy and Mummy lived together."

"Well I expect the displays have changed a lot since then."

Ethan drank some of his banana milkshake. "What should I call you?" he asked. "I asked Mummy and she said you would tell me. If you're marrying Daddy I don't want to call you Aunty Alesha."

She looked at him consideringly. "Well, I think you should choose. When I was very little, I couldn't say my name properly, so I said 'Eesha', and you could call me that if you like."

He pulled a face. "It sounds babyish, like I can't say your name properly."

"True," she agreed easily. "You're a bit young to call me Alesha – we'll save that one for when you're a bit more grown up. You could call me Ena or A'mmeh, if you like."

He frowned. "Why them names?"

"Those," interposed James. "Not them."

Alesha put her hand on his arm and squeezed, before explaining to Ethan. "Ena is the Asante word for aunt, and A'mmeh is the Farsi word. Asante and Farsi are two African languages which my parents' families spoke."

"I like A'mmeh," Ethan said. "It sounds more like your real name."

She smiled at him and held out her hand to him. "Hello Ethan, my name is A'mmeh."

He giggled a little self-consciously as he shook hands. "Hello A'mmeh."

 _Now_

Natalie strides over and greets the three of them. "I've just had a text from George to say they're about to leave."

"Then we'd better get ourselves ready," James says. He turns to Ethan. "You remember what you have to do?"

Ethan nods. "Wait at the entrance and when A'mmeh arrives, follow her down the aisle with the rings on the cushion," he says. "And don't stand on her dress."

The three adults all smile at his addendum. "Yes," James agrees. "You'll be able to see us at the front of the hall, while you're waiting."

Ethan nods again, and James crouches down to hug him briefly. "See you in a bit."

He and Ronnie head to the front of the room, where the ceremony is taking place, leaving Ethan in Natalie's charge until Alesha arrives.

* * * * * *

After the ceremony, everyone moves from the Parliament Chamber into the gardens where a marquee has been set up for the reception. James, Alesha and Ethan go to freshen up before joining their guests; Ethan walks between James, who's looking splendid in his white morning suit, and Alesha, who's resplendent in a blue dress that suits her darker skin extremely well.

James sends Ethan to join the other children at a table in the corner while he and Alesha join Mrs Phillips, George, Ronnie and Natalie to receive their guests.

"Lucky Ethan," mutters James to Alesha with a wry smile as he sees his son settle into a chair with some food.

"It'll be our turn soon enough," she answers, smiling up at him.

The string quartet they've hired is playing quietly in the corner opposite the children's table as they greet their various guests.

"I guess it really is too late to steal you away now," observes Matt as Alesha hugs him and he kisses her cheek.

"I'd make you duel me for her," James answers, smirking at the younger man, before shaking hands and clapping in the shoulder.

"I can't even run off with a bridesmaid," laments Matt, as he shakes hands with Ronnie and George.

"There's always the Matron of Honour," suggests Ronnie, laughing, then ducking as Natalie threatens to swat him.

"Behave, boys!" remonstrates Natalie, pretending to scowl at the two men.

Afterwards James leads Alesha up to the 'top' table, and Ethan comes to join them, sitting on James' left, with Ronnie next to him, while Alesha's mother, George and Natalie sit to Alesha's right.

Ronnie and George both make a speech before they begin to eat; Ronnie's is full of silly jokes and over-the-top compliments to Alesha, her mother, and Natalie. George, on the other hand, makes a rather more serious speech.

"In some ways, I'm surprised that we're all here today. I've known James through the course of one marriage and two other relationships, and before Alesha joined the CPS, I was convinced that he wouldn't get involved in another relationship." He glances down at James and Alesha as he stands beside his seat. "Alesha is something else, though. She's got a very compassionate and caring nature, and she broke through the shell with which James had surrounded himself after his divorce, becoming a very good friend as well as a very capable colleague to him. I have watched the two of them fall in love, despite some very difficult circumstances, and it gives me great pleasure to be here today to see them married. I wish you a very long and happy marriage."

The guests burst into applause as George moves around to bend down and kiss Alesha's cheek, then shake hands with James.

"Congratulations to you both," he says.

"Thanks George." James is grinning madly, while Alesha seems to glow with delight.

* * * * * *

Later, the newly married pair see Ethan off to stay with his aunt, who's come to pick him up from the reception, then they wander back towards the marquee.

"Well Mr Phillips," Alesha says, grinning up at him as they pause to exchange a kiss.

"Yes, Mrs Phillips?" James smirks down at her.

"What do you say to getting out of here soon?" she asks, pressing her body against his.

"Mmm." He slides his hands down her back and cups her bottom as he ducks his head for another, lengthier kiss. They lose themselves in each other, forgetting all about the seventy or so guests all busy dancing in the marquee, until Ronnie comes around the corner and spots them.

"Can't you two keep your hands off each other?" he teases.

"No," answers James, smirking at his friend. He's very aware of how aroused he is, and is grateful that Alesha's still plastered against his body, though she's looking over her shoulder at Ronnie.

"Come on then, come back inside," he says, gesturing at the marquee, "and you can make your departure speech and get out of here."

"We'll be there in a minute," Alesha tells him; James knows she's also aware of his arousal, and knows that it will become very obvious to anyone else if they go back into the marquee right now.

"Don't be long then," Ronnie says. From his smirk, the newlyweds guess that he's also aware of what state James is in.

Alesha pulls back a little, then cups James through his suit trousers. "Better save that until later, Mr Phillips," she says. "Tempted though I am."

James laughs softly. "Can you imagine the scandal if we were caught shagging in the gardens of Middle Temple?" he asks.

She giggles. "Hey, at least we'd be shagging at our own wedding. It'd be an even bigger scandal if it was someone else's."

He chokes back more laughter, and they move slowly towards the marquee and their guests.

* * * * * *

James and Alesha spend a very enjoyable week in Paris for their honeymoon, and come back to work glowing with happiness; a lot of people tell them that marrying Alesha was obviously the best thing James could do since he's a lot less grumpy and antagonistic outside of court. (He's still fiercely intense and aggressive while prosecuting, so marriage to Alesha hasn't made him lose his edge altogether.)

Three months after their wedding, they tell their closest friends that Alesha is expecting a baby, and after the anticipated teasing is out of the way, everyone expresses their delight. Alesha's mum is over the moon at being a grandmother, and even Ethan's intrigued at the prospect of a half-sibling.

* * * * * *

 **January**

Six weeks before their baby is due Alesha goes on maternity leave, and although George assigns James a new junior, a bright young man named Andrew, James feels lost without Alesha. Andrew is clever enough, but he's young and inexperienced, and he doesn't have Alesha's instincts, or her compassion. James realises quickly how much he'd come to rely on Alesha to be his right hand, and he gets very tired of having to prod Andrew, who also lacks Alesha's terrier-like ability to dig and dig until they have all the information they need. James tries to be patient, and tries to remember that everyone was new and inexperienced once, even him, but he can feel his old bad-tempered self coming to the fore again, and it makes him very uncomfortable.

One night he comes home from the office very late to find Alesha asleep on the sofa: she's got her feet up on the coffee table and her hands are resting on her bump; the sight of her makes him unreasonably angry, both with her for waiting up for him, and with himself for staying so late at work.

He dumps his bag beside the coffee table, then goes to the cabinet for a glass and pours out some of his favourite Scotch.

"Bad day, love?" asks Alesha softly behind him, and he turns quickly.

"What are you doing up still?" he demands, his tone harsher than he'd intended. He sees her flinch and her eyes widen, and guilt and remorse fill him. He puts the empty glass down on the coffee table and sits down beside her.

"I'm sorry love," he says. "I shouldn't have snapped." He leans forward to put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, clutching his hair.

"I'll forgive you," she says softly, and putting her right hand on the back of his neck, she begins to massage the knotted muscles there.

"Have you eaten?" she asks presently.

"Yeah, George brought me some take away."

"Then let's go to bed," she suggests.

He lifts his head and turns towards her; her dark expressive eyes are full of love and patience, and he leans forward to take her face in his hands and kiss her tenderly.

"I don't deserve you," he says once he releases her.

She smiles at him. "Come on, Mr Phillips, bed."

He laughs briefly, then gets up and helps her to her feet. "How's Junior?" he asks, as he leads her into their bedroom.

"Very restless earlier, which is why I hadn't gone to bed. She's settled down now, thankfully."

"Good." He undresses her, then kneels down and presses his ear to her swollen belly, and she laughs softly, running her hands through his short blond hair.

"All quiet on the baby front," he says, getting to his feet. He undresses swiftly and they settle into bed together, Alesha lying on her left side and facing away from him so he can spoon up behind her. He starts nuzzling her neck, and she laughs softly.

"Seems to me that someone's feeling frisky," she observes. "I thought you'd be too tired."

"No, I'm not, but if you are, I don't mind."

"I'm not as tired as all that," she says firmly, twisting her head to look over her shoulder at him, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips.

"Good." He goes back to his nuzzling, and at the same time brings his hands up to cup her breasts; he strokes and kneads them, tweaking her nipples until they're points of hardness against his palms.

Alesha makes a pleased noise and he allows his right hand to drift down her body, over her baby bump, to slip between her thighs. She moans quietly when he pushes two fingers into her slick heat, and he can feel himself hardening against her arse. She lifts her right leg and he clasps her thigh, then pushes his cock between her legs and into her. He thrusts carefully, his left hand still toying with her breasts as he begins to finger her clit. She grows wetter in response and he penetrates deeper, feeling his orgasm approaching rapidly. Suddenly Alesha's muscles clench tightly around his shaft, squeezing so hard that he's obliged to stop thrusting for the moment. Then her muscles ease their hold and he resumes until she comes a second time, and that tips him over the edge too.

He nuzzles the side of her neck again and she rolls onto her back to kiss him properly.

"Feeling better?" she asks softly.

"Yes, thank you." He rests his hand on her baby bump. "I'm sorry I was grumpy with you earlier."

"As I told you earlier, I'll forgive you. Was work very bad?"

"It's just Andrew," he says. "I'm struggling to adjust to working with someone who isn't you, and who doesn't know how I work." He sighs. "Let's not talk about it or I'll get even more bad tempered, and I don't want to do that."

"All right then. Is Ethan still coming down next weekend?"

"Yes, if you don't think it'll be too much hassle?"

"Of course not," she says immediately. "I love having Ethan to stay."

"Thank you." He slides his arm under her neck so she shifts to rest her head on his shoulder and turns her head for another kiss.

"You know, I'll be glad when Junior's out of here," she says, patting her bump, "and then I can have a proper cuddle."

James laughs quietly. "She'll come out when she's ready," he says, stroking her stomach. "Although I must admit, I'm looking forward to proper cuddles again too."

"You should sleep love," Alesha says a little later when he's still stroking her stomach.

He sighs. "Yeah, I know."

* * * * * *

The next day James arrives at work, determined to cope better, but when Andrew misplaces an important document during the course of the morning, James finds himself flying into a rage that brings George hurrying in from his office.

"Go on, Andrew, go and get some coffee or something," the older man says, pushing the younger one towards the door.

He flees and James, baulked of the source of his rage, instantly stops shouting, then drops into his chair, putting his head in his hands. George moves across the room and James lifts his head to look up at him.

"I know," he says wearily, "I shouldn't have yelled at him."

"No, you shouldn't," George answers. "Go home, James. And don't come back before Alesha's had the baby."

James' eyebrows climb. "That's six weeks away," he says incredulously.

"I know that," he says impatiently. "James, you're no use to me in this state, so go home and stay there. I'm sure Alesha would be glad of your company. We'll manage without you."

"I'm not entitled to that much paternity leave, though," he says, even as he reaches out to turn off his computer.

"Doesn't matter," George assures him, "I'll sort it out." He squeezes James' shoulder briefly, then goes out in search of Andrew.

* * * * * *

Alesha's astonished at James' return in the middle of the day, then concerned when he reveals why he's back so early, but she's also pleased at the prospect of having him around until 'Junior' is born. He makes them lunch, then they go out to do some baby shopping, and James' mood improves endlessly with all the positive comments they receive about their impending parenthood.

By the time they return home again Alesha is weary, and James has decided the next six weeks aren't going to be so bad after all. He gives her a foot rub, then leaves her to take a nap while he puts away the shopping, folding the baby clothes neatly before placing it in the chest of drawers in the baby's room.

Then he returns to his room and gets onto the bed beside Alesha; she murmurs something indistinguishable as he slips his arms around her, his hands over her baby bump. Yes, he decides sleepily, six weeks with Alesha before the baby arrives seems like a very pleasant prospect indeed.


End file.
